The Call
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Snow is falling in New York City and April has come to the lair to pass time with Donnie while she waits for the call that could determine whether or not she goes to school the next day. This could be the best quality time Donnie has ever spent with his crush, or not! Based on the 2012 series. R&R I promise it's good!


**Hey all! Okay so I'm writing this special cuz my school was cancelled tomorrow due to SNOW! EVERYBODY DO A CELEBRATORY DANCE WITH ME! ...no? Okay just me thats fine so yeah enjoy and R&R!**

Apritello in _The Call _(ooh dramatic not)

Donatello was never not worried about April.

He was always worried about where she was and how she was and what she was doing and the fact that on that particular New York night it was pourimg down snow and four feet of the white crystals had alread stuck to the ground above according to the news.

Why hadn't April responded to any of his texts? He tried to start off simple with "It's really coming down out there!" and in a span of five minuets ended up at "APRIL DID THE SNOW PILE UP AND CAUSE YOUR WALLS TO CAVE IN AND KILL YOU?!"

He tried calling his crush's Aunt Leslie but as soon as he started to dial the number he hung up, halting a bad decision. She'd ask so many questions.

It soon came to clear that the only thing Donnie could do was sit on his laptop in the middle of the lair while Mikey, Leo, and Raph played a ancient snow themed Nintendo game on a new gaming system that the youngest, orange masked turtle found in a dumpster during patrol about a week ago.

The scientist constantly switched between the Kraang tech file he had and the weather tab open on the Google search engine on the internet. If only he put that tracker into April's T-Phone...

"Guys! It's really coming down out there!" A chilled and exasperated voice called from the turnstiles that you could use to enter the lair. Donatello turned to see a snow covered and shivering April walking towards them with her phone in hand.

"April!" Donnie cried as he picked up a blanket and ran over to the shaking girl and wrapped in around her. "Thanks Donnie..." She replied weakly.

"Come sit! I got a spot right here!" The turtle laughed uneasily as he pointed to a spot next to him on the floor. The boy blushed happily when his willingly sat down in the blanket HE gave her.

"I was really worried about you. Why'd you come here in the middle of a blizzard!?" April looked at her friend knowingly. "I wanted to spend the snow with you guys."

"Well you should've called. I would've come to pick you up so I knew you were safe." Donnie scolded. "Well Mr. Smarty Shell my phone was dead. See for yourself."

The blue eyed girl handed the turtle her phone so he could see what she was talking about for himself. "Sorry I just got worried." The genius said as he examined the device.

"No problem, Donnie. Half the reason I came is because I lost my phone charger and I need you to spark it up. My school is supposed to call and tell me if I have school tomorrow and I need to know." April explained to an eager Donnie.

"Oh that's easy!" The scientist perked up. "I just can attach it here and then plug it in here and DONE!"

April smiled as the bright screen of her working phone lit up in front of here, illuminating her many features which made Donatello swoon. "Now all we have to do is wait for the school to call and tell me if I'm off or if I'm not."

The two sat there in a uncomfortable silence for about a minuet.

"What do we do while we wait?" Donnie asked.

-_A few minuets later- _

"Checkmate." April said as she looked up from the game board at her purple masked friend.

"Uhh we're playing monopoly, April. Not that your wrong! It's just that uhh well checkmate is more commonly used for chess and we're-"

"Donnie!" The girl cut off his rambling. "It's fine, I'm just getting a little bored of well, _board _games."

A look of dismay crossed Donatello's face, he was desperate to make April happy while they were spending what could be quality, relationship nurturing time together. "Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well." The freckled female started. "I _want_ to get the call saying I'm off tomorrow so I don't have to worry anymore."

Donnie sighed. "Would you like to do some simple training exercises?"

At the mention of this, April's eyes lit up. "Sure." She smiled, which lit up her friend's soul.

In the dojo, Donatello grabbed his Bō Staff and April's special fan. They stood in the middle of the quiet room facing each other with serious looks on their immensely different faces, weapons being held behind them.

The ninja twirled his weapon towards his prodigy and she quickly blocked it with her fan in her hand and a smirk on her face. "I'm ready." April whispered.

"HII-YA!" Donnie cried as he smacked his weapon down, only for it to hit the dojo floor as the kunoichi had moved aside before she was struck.

The auburn haired girl spun around and was about to strike her opponent playfully but he catapulted into a backflip and grabbed her arms which he then pinned behind her back.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to train a little harder, eh?" April sighed.

Donatello laughed as he let go of his crush's arms. "You did pretty good considering you've only been training for a little while."

"Yeah right." The girl grumbled as she set her phone down on the sidelines so it wouldn't fall out of her pocket and break during her sparring sessions.

"You wanna try again?" The turtle asked as he stretched his arms.

"Why not." The blue eyed girl shrugged as she approached her friend for the second time.

April started this time by kicking into the air. Donnie stepped back with ease and grabbed her foot in the process, twirling it around and dropping the kunoichi to the ground.

Much to the genius's surprise, the auburn haired beauty launched herself upwards after skillfully arching her back so she was right back up, eye level with Donatello.

He admired her perseverance even though she knew that she would never win against the skilled fighter she was up abasing but still, she tried. The scientist _also_ admired her beautiful face which was right in front of his.

For a split second, Donnie forgot that he was supposed to be stalling April's mind from worrying about the call. He was all in focused on April and April only.

Slowly, the ninja began to lean forward. April didn't seem to squirm away or protest so he kept going.

Donatello couldn't believe this, he was so close to _KISSING APRIL O'NEIL. _

"RRIIIINNNGGG!" A loud noise erupted from the sidelines of the dojo, splitting the human girl away from her baffled turtle friend.

She picked up the phone and held it excitedly to her ear, nodding every few seconds. "Thank you." The girl finally said as she set the device back dome on the ground.

"Donnie!" April exclaimed. "No school tomorrow!"

"GREAT." The disappointed ninja said through gritted teeth.

Stupid phone call.

**HEEHEE I LOVE MY APRITELLO! AND MY SNOW DAYS! Lol sorry Donnie I think I crushed your dreams. Anyways REVIEW and tell me if I should write more APRITELLO! ~PurpleKittyFangirl **


End file.
